


00fftober 2019!

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Category: NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: Drabbles from 00fftober and occasionally Inktober/Chilltober!





	1. spring

**Author's Note:**

> a little collection of drabbles! enjoy! 
> 
> this is based on my own ocs, Azar and Mari. they'll be popping up more in here, along with other characters from fandoms!

Spring is special for Azar and Mari. Azar thrives in the simultaneous warmth and chilliness of autumn. Mari lives for the summer and the bright rays of sun beating down on her face. They compromise in spring: it's not to cold and skies are blue, but the rainy days make for excellent sweater weather.

Spring is birth and revival and joy. And that's all they feel as they tangle hands in the park, listening to the birds chirp above.

Spring is clouds and cooling showers and blue skies to cuddle through. It's why Mari hangs off of Azar's arm as they walk through the store. It's why they squeeze into one corner of the huge couch, sharing a light blanket and a jug of lemonade.

Spring is the time of bare skin and bare hearts. Sweaters are shed in favor of shorts and tank tops, and romance blooms as the days get longer. Azar can kiss Mari senseless now, and all she tastes is the salt of the sea and warmth of her lips.


	2. fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happily ever afters don't always come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite short....maybe i'll expand it? anyway, enjoy this chensung!

Jisung lives in the biggest of fairy tales. Unfortunately for him, happy endings don't exist. He's fated to be Prince Charming, and to sweep Cinderella off of her feet.

Feelings don't play in his favor, because right now, he is kissing a person who is most definitely not the princess of Prince Charming's dreams.

Chenle is the boy of Jisung's dreams. His bright smile and boisterous laugh make Jisung's chest feel like it will burst at any moment. Jisung has his arms wrapped around Chenle as he peppers kisses all over. It's almost time for the fateful day when they all grow into their characters.

Jisung kisses Chenle one last time, holds him in case he can never hold him again, and breathes in the scent of the future Prince Philip in case they never meet again.

Because dreams don't always come true in happily ever afters.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun)
> 
> [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/jinnieshyun)


End file.
